Unforgettable
by francis2
Summary: A vampire meets an intriguing human at a Hawaii themed party. Moonlight with a twist. AU. The roles of Coraline and Mick are reversed here.


Challenge #114

Unforgettable

Bored to undeath at the Hawaii themed party at his pool, Mick suddenly caught eye of the sultry brunette lead singer of the band, crooning a song in her sparkling red skin tight dress, and he instantly knew he would have her.

He listened to her voice singing a female version of "The Nearness of You". Her voice was deep and smoky, more so than Patti Page, and she infused it with her own style. She held a sparkler in her hand and was waving it and her hips in rhythm with the music; it made for a great visual with the song. She was wasted on providing background noise for an upscale party.

His friend Josef walked by, hands in his pockets, turned back towards Mick and raised an eyebrow. "You seem quite a goner about that singer."

The host raised his glass of Brandy. "She's a beauty to behold, you have to give her that, Josef. And if the way she's singing is any indication, she must be an interesting character. Passionate. Lively. Unconventional. I wanna play with that."

Josef shrugged. "It's none of my business. Just make sure she doesn't end up prattling about the secret."

"No sweat. I just wanna have a taste. You coming for pool night next Sunday?"

"Wouldn't miss it. By the way, I've decided. I'll relocate to New York on New Year."

"Start a fresh year in a new location, how fitting. You sure about doing this?"

"I've been here too long already. I'm looking younger than you, can't stay more than a decade or so. I'll be back."

"Good. Cause you make for a great poker buddy."

Mick sat his glass down on the side table, stood in a fluid motion and stretched his back. "I'm gonna have a talk with the lady." He winked.

Josef gave him a crooked grin and made his way to the bar.

Bypassing the pool in the middle of his garden Mick strutted to the patio where the band was. Two bland young men in red hawaii shirts, not much more than college boys, maybe war buddies, provided the piano and guitar to accompany the stunning brunette. Her hair was wavy and her skin flawless. Curves in all the right places, accentuated by the expensive dress. If she had to sing to make a living it was probably rented. She could have been straight from Hawaii, only she wasn't the type to go on stage in a grass skirt and a lei. She had class.

When the song ended, the boys started some instrumental Aloha tune that made Mick's skin crawl. He had endured too much Hawaii themed entertainment already. How had he let himself be talked into this by his party planners? They had convinced him that the newest addition to the United States was highly popular and that a party with leis and fruity cocktails, flashy shirts in bright colors and a beach atmosphere would be the cat's meow. He had given them free reign just to get them out of his hair. Now he started to rue it – except for this exotic beauty in the band.

She stood at the edge of the patio, a glass of white wine in her hands, and enjoyed a short breather. He leaned on the pole next to her and asked: "Can't you play something that'll get this snore on it's feet?"

She laughed, a pearly sound that made his heart swell. "Like what?"

He thought about that with knitted eyebrows and a smile. "I don't know, like Winony Harris or just something with a little more rhythm?"

She beamed with glee over his suggestion. "How about How High the Moon?"

He grinned. "How about something from Nat King Cole? I think that would be much more shocking, coming from you. Don't you?"

She took a step forward and watched him from below. "On one condition."

He bent down closer to her face and his voice dropped about an octave. "Whatever you want."

"That's a dangerous word." she said, and added with a husky voice: "I want you, tonight."

And while he stood on his patio, mouth agape about her brazenness, she stepped up to the stage, exchanged a few words with her band and started the song. Heads were turning towards her. "Ain't that just like a woman" was a risky song of choice to sing for a man, but having this lyrics sung by a woman was incredible. She did it with just a hint of sarcastic wit, a lot of charme and a confidence that would make every man forgive her for every sin a woman had ever done.

She was unforgettable. She would make a great vampire, he thought.

He was getting way ahead of himself.


End file.
